The organometallic functionalization of biological molecules has increased in importance as researchers have found new uses for organometallic compounds as probes for protein dynamics, as possible pharmaceuticals and imaging agents, and as green catalysts for organic transformations. In spite of this interest, there are few synthetic methods for the functionalization of proteins and peptides with organometallic groups, with most of the chemistry focusing on direct binding to amino acid side chain groups like histidine. This proposal will present a plan to expand the reaction chemistry used to make organometallic protein and peptide conjugates, with a focus on the chemistry of Re(CO)3 compounds. The three aims to the strategy outlined in the proposal are: Developing synthetic methodologies for making rhenium-modified peptides, new techniques for modifying proteins with rhenium, and rhenium-centered synthetic amino acids and peptides: This work is a collaborative project between a Ph.D. granting institution and an undergraduate institution. This work will be carried out in two locations: in the laboratories of Prof. Christopher J. Ziegler at te University of Akron, as well as in the laboratories of Prof. Richard Herrick at the College of the Holy Cross. In addition to supporting the research program, funds from this grant will be used to train undergraduate and graduate students in synthetic inorganic and biochemical methods, and will enhance the research environment at the University of Akron and the College of the Holy Cross.